


Little Things

by PixiesInSpace



Category: Neck Deep
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiesInSpace/pseuds/PixiesInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neck Deep appreciation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

Ben loved relaxing after a show, just resting on the couch in the dressing room. It was all the little things.

He loved just closing his eyes and leaning up against it to relax, cooling down. 

But none of those things compared to Fil.

After a show, the bassist would get on the couch next to Ben, and lean onto him, just relaxing. Ben loves having him lean on him. He loved the weight of his body against his when they were both tired and sweaty. 

It was all the little things.


End file.
